A Halliwell in Hogwarts
by Latina44870
Summary: This is a Charmed HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Payton George Weasley, Fred angelina, Ron Hermione, Harry G
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwart's- chapter 1

Author: Artino2

Rating: M

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world after or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

"Payton?"

Phoebe went in search of her teenage daughter. "Hello?" she called out as she walked up the stairs leading to the attic. She saw the door ajar and peeked into the large room. She smiled when she saw her only child sitting Indian style on the wooden floor, the Book of Shadows spread open in her lap. She was lost in her thoughts and Phoebe hated to interrupt her. Still, the letter from Hogwarts was urgent. She wondered how her daughter would take the news about having to leave her friends and her life in San Francisco and move to an unknown world of open witchcraft.

Payton looked up suddenly, feeling another's presence. "Mom?"

Phoebe smiled and walked into the room. "Sorry to disturb you honey, but we need to talk. Something has come up."

Payton knew that look on her mother's face. It meant something serious was about to happen. "Please tell me it isn't going to affect my date with Tom this weekend."

"Well," Phoebe began, knowing she was about to change her daughter's world, "I guess it will."

Payton sighed and closed the book, carefully putting it back on its pedestal. "What is it now?" She waited to hear what her mother would say. It seemed like something was always coming up to ruin her life. She longed to be a regular teenager, even if only for one day. To toss aside all the cares in her life and be free of all that she had to be burdened with.

"You know how Aunt Paige helps run Magic School?" Phoebe began.

Payton nodded, "Yes, I know all about magic school. Aunt Paige has taken me there many times."

"Well, that is just one school. There are several magic schools throughout the world. One in particular is run by a wizard named Albus Dumbledore. He is a good friend of Uncle Leo's. Things have been happening over there and well, they have asked for our help."

Payton's eyes looked into her mother's. "And this affects me how exactly?"

"The school is in the United Kingdom," Phoebe continued, noticing exactly how much her daughter looked like her father Dex. It was times like these that she wished she had not been a single parent. Her heart hurt as she thought about Dex and how he had been killed by a demon when Payton was only a toddler.

Payton shrugged, "So you will orb over and help and be back by dinner time right?"

"Well honey, it isn't quite that simple."

"Sure it is," Payton said with a smile.

Phoebe sighed. This was going to be complicated. "Payton, you know you are special."

"Oh God mother!" she cried out. "Not 'this special talk' again. I know I am an heir to your legacy. I know I am the next generation of the Charmed Ones. I know I need to be protected, taught, and nurtured so that one day I can step into your shoes. I know all of this."

Phoebe smiled at her daughter and let out a short laugh. "You always were smarter than your own good." She went over and pulled her daughter into her arms. "I know it will not be easy for you. I had my sisters there for me. You will be alone."

"Well if aunt Piper would ever pop out a girl or if Aunt Paige ever settled down with one guy and had a daughter, I wouldn't be in this alone."

"You got that right," Phoebe laughed. She knew Piper's sons, Wyatt and Chris were well loved and precious to the Halliwell family, but they did not help in the family legacy. That would fall on her daughter's shoulders alone. "We will need to leave tonight to go to Hogwart's. You will be enrolled there as a student for this upcoming school year."

Payton opened her mouth to protest but Phoebe gave her a warning look. "No, you have to hear me out," she said. "Remember me telling you about the Source? Well they have a powerful evil by the name of Lord Voldemort. Your aunts and I, along with Leo and the other wizards and witches over there, will be working closely together on destroying him and his followers. I need you to befriend a certain young man by the name of Harry Potter. He is a year younger than you are." She continued to fill her daughter in on how Harry had escaped Voldemort when his family was killed. Payton listened without making a sound, fascinated by what her mother told her.

When Phoebe was finished speaking, Payton sighed but nodded her head. "I'll do it."

"Thanks sweetie. It won't be so bad; you'll see. You will be around people your age. You will not have to hide that you are a Charmed One in training."

This made Payton laugh. She had always hated the fact that she could never tell her friends about her being a witch. "I'll let you pack and when you are ready come downstairs. We will leave tonight for the Weasley's. You will be staying with them until the semester starts at Hogwart's. They are a wonderful family and I know that you will be safe there. Remember, evil would love the chance to take you out so that you will not take over the Halliwell destiny. With everything going on over there, I think it will be safest for you to be in Hogwart's with Harry."

Payton nodded and left the attic quickly so that she could pack. Phoebe sighed and went to see if Paige and Piper had anymore information about the Order of the Phoenix. It was a close group of witches and wizards who had banded together to stop this Voldemort from coming back to power. Somehow, she didn't think this trip would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwart's- chapter 2

Author: Artino2

Rating: M

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world after or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

"When is she coming?" George asked his Mum for the hundredth time that morning. Molly Weasley sighed loudly at her son's question. "Why do you feel the need to torment your poor mother George?"

George looked offended, "I'm Fred."

Molly looked closely at him, trying to distinguish whether or not he was telling her the truth. For some reason, her twin sons loved to aggravate her. "I'm sorry Fred," she finally said. "The girl will be arriving tonight and I want you and George to be nice to her. No playing tricks on her."

George laughed, "Now would we really play tricks on a nice girl?" Before Molly could answer him, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, and whispered, "And I am George." He laughed and apparated from the kitchen before his mother could yell at him.

Molly screamed in frustration. He had gotten her yet again. Even the sweaters she had knitted for them with their initials on them did not work. They just simply traded them so the large 'F' and the large 'G' did nothing to help remedy the twin situation.

With a sigh, she went back to tidying up the house with her wand. She wanted the place to look nice when Dumbledore and the other guests arrived later that night. She had heard so much about the Charmed Ones from America and she was excited to meet them. She also felt proud that they trusted her enough to allow her to watch over one of their daughters while they were away helping the Order. She only hoped that Fred and George would behave themselves while she was here. No telling what those monsters have planned for her welcoming.

"Did you find out any more information?" Fred asked his brother as he apparated into their room.

"She is arriving tonight. Mum is nervous I can tell. She thinks we have something planned."

"Does she now? Why would she think that?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Probably cause she knows us too well," George said as he went over to his dresser and pulled out their newest invention. Weasley's Wonderful Wacky Wafer. "One bite of this and she will officially become a 'Weasley'."

Fred snickered and nodded in agreement. A knock sounded on their door and George hurried to put away their invention. "Who is it?" he yelled out.

A soft voice was heard on the other side. "It's Ginny."

"Come in!" George yelled. Ginny tried the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh sorry," Fred called and pointed his wand at the door to break the locking spell he had placed on it earlier. The door lock clicked open and Ginny came into the room. She eyed her twin brothers suspiciously.

"Well?" George said, "what do you want?" Fred finished for him. Ginny rolled her eyes. She was used to her brothers antics but their mother had asked her to again warn them NOT to misbehave while they had a guest staying with them.

"Mum is worried about you two making her look bad in front of the guests tonight. Promise you will not do anything bad."

Ginny was greeted by two mischievously identical grins.

"Are you packed and ready?" Wyatt called out to his cousin Payton as he held his and his brother Chris' bags.

"Yes!" Payton called as she lugged down her suitcase. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be to uproot myself and leave my wonderful life to go all the way across the big ocean and live with a family called Weasels."

"Weasleys," her mother corrected her as she walked into the room. "And they are nice people honey; promise me you will try to get along with them."

"I'll try," Payton promised as she started to lug her suitcase into the foyer. Her cousin Chris met her there and took it from her. She didn't understand why she had to stay with some strange family and go to magic school while Wyatt and Chris got to join whatever the Order of the Phoenix was. Why couldn't she help her mom and aunts out? She had helped them vanquish demons on many occasions. She inwardly sighed as she heard her mother's voice in her head from earlier as she answered those very questions. 'Because it is safer for you at the Weasley's and in Hogwart's.' that is what she had said.

Payton knew Wyatt and Chris were older than her, but not by a great deal of years. It just wasn't fair.

She was going to complain to her mother again but her Uncle Leo orbed into the room. "Everyone ready?"

"I think so," Wyatt told his father as he and Chris went to stand by him. They were going to all orb to the Weasley house together and Payton could not help but feel nervous as she took hold of her cousin Chris' hand. Piper and Paige came into the room and everyone doubled up with one of the white lighters.

Soon the Halliwell manner was filled with white orbing lights as the group went on their way to their newest adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwart's- chapter 3

Author: Artino2

Rating: M

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world after or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

Arthur Weasley arrived home with Albus Dumbledore just in time to greet their guests. Molly smiled at Dumbledore and straightened Arthur's collar as the blue lights circled around their living room. Ron and Ginny stood by the stairs as they waited to get a glimpse of their new house guest. Fred and George came rushing down the stairs, almost running over their younger siblings as the Charmed ones and their family took form.

"It is so nice to finally have you here," Molly said as she went over and greeted Piper, Phoebe, and the rest of the Halliwells. Leo introduced the others to his family and Payton found herself smothered in a hug from Mrs. Weasley. "We are so happy to get to know you Payton," she said as she hugged the girl. "Ginny and the rest of my children are anxious to make a new friend."

Payton smiled and looked at the Weasley children gathered by the stairway. The girl looked genuinely pleased and the youngest boy looked a bit wary of her. She glanced at the two taller boys and noticed that they were mirror images of each other. Twins. One thing she did see was that all of the Weasleys had bright ginger colored hair. She had to admit, it was different than she was used to, but it suited the young girl and Payton thought she was rather pretty.

"Ginny dear," Molly said as she motioned towards her daughter. "Come and say hello to Payton." Ginny walked over to the girl but not before she noticed her mother's warning look she cast at Fred and George.

"Hello," Ginny said with a smile. Payton smiled back and was about to ask her how old she was when her mother came over to her. Phoebe hugged her close. "I'm gonna miss you sweetie," she said as she brushed a chestnut curl behind her daughter's ear. "I'm not sure how long we will be away, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will take good care of you and if you need anything, they can get a hold of us." Payton felt like holding onto her mother and begging her not to leave her there but she did not want to appear weak in front of the others.

A knock at the door sounded and Ron ran to open it. "Harry!" he said with glee as he moved aside so that Harry and Hermione could enter. Payton looked at the new guy in the room. She had been told all about him and she could not help but notice that he had a 'lost' look in his eyes. He had been through so much.

She turned back to her mother. "You and he have a bit in common honey," Phoebe whispered to her. "He too has been through great evil. He has gone up against demonic forces. Hopefully you two will bond over that. I want you to watch out for him as best as you can alright?"

Payton nodded and watched as her mother stepped away and rejoined the rest of the Halliwell's. she held back a tear as she watched her family orb away.

Arthur kissed his wife and he and Dumbledore went over to the fireplace. Payton watched curiously as the men tossed powder into the fireplace and then stepped inside and disappeared. She looked questioningly at Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder," the woman said with a smile. "I'm sure things will be different for you, but soon you will settle right in."

Molly turned to Fred and George and said, "Well might as well make yourselves useful and take Payton's bags up to Percy's old room. She will be staying there while she is here."

Payton watched as the twins each grabbed one of her suitcases and hurried upstairs. "Go ahead," Mrs. Weasley told her. "They will show you where you will be staying."

Payton followed Fred and George up the stairs and noticed the others were following her. She could hear them whispering behind her. They no doubt had been filled in on who she was just as she had been told about Harry.

She entered the room in which the older brothers had gone. It was bright and cheery and looked to be spotless. George set her suitcase down on the bed and looked at the girl. "I'm George," he said with a grin. "This here is Fred."

"Never mind them," Hermione said as she pushed Fred and George out of the way and stood in front of Payton. She introduced herself and then came right out and asked, "So you are a Charmed One then?"

Payton sighed and sat down on the bed. "My mother and her sisters are the Charmed Ones. I'm not exactly one until the legacy is passed down to me."

"Can you do super magic? Like without a wand?" Ginny asked curiously.

Payton laughed, "Super magic? Umm no. I can do some things but I guess, from what I've been told, our magic and your magic is very different."

"Do you do spells and curses?" Ron asked. Hermione elbowed him in the side. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" he asked her.

"Mrs. Weasley wouldn't want us to interrogate the poor girl on her first night here," Hermione stated. Payton was thankful to the girl for getting her out of answering questions; at least for now.

Payton's eyes wandered over to Harry and settled on the scar that was peeking out from beneath his bangs. "My mother has told me all about you Harry," she said, hoping to make him feel more comfortable with her. "She says we are a lot a like. I hope we can be friends."

Harry knew the girl had looked at his scar but he was getting used to that now. It seemed to be the first thing that everyone saw when they met him. "Sure," he answered her.

"We'll all be friends," Hermione interrupted. "I heard you would be starting at Hogwarts with us in a few weeks as well?"

"Ah yes," Payton said, "magic school."

"You'll like Hogwarts," Hermione continued. "They have a lot of great teacher's there and you can learn a lot."

"I've never really cared much for school," Payton said to be honest and she noticed Hermione frown.

"See Hermione, she is normal like the rest of us," Ron teased, which earned him yet another poke in the side by Hermione.

"Academics are the most important thing in a person's life. It is the building blocks on which they can base their future."

Payton wanted to laugh at her seriousness but was beaten to it by Fred and George. The twins burst into a fit of giggles at Hermione who stood there and scowled at them.

Suddenly, Payton found herself sandwiched between them. She looked from one to the other. "Hogwarts can be fun," Fred said, "If you know how to have fun that is," George continued.

"We know how to have fun right George?"

"Right, Fred."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Listen to me," she warned Payton. "Do NOT trust these two."

Fred and George looked offended and Payton had to laugh at their expressions. "I'll keep that in mind," she promised Hermione.

"Good," she answered as she took Ron's hand and looked at the others. "Why don't we give Payton a chance to settle in and unpack? We will wait for you downstairs."

Payton felt grateful again to Hermione for getting everyone out of her room. She did indeed need a little time to herself to let all of this sink in. She knew it would take time to adjust; she just hoped that it wouldn't take too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwarts- chapter 4

Author: Artino2

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of it. I am only having a bit of fun.

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world after or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

Payton hung up one of her nicer dresses in the closet and was about to shut the door when she heard a loud crack and found herself looking at the two twin brothers again.

"Did we scare you?" Fred asked. "I would think you would be used to people poppin' on you and all seeing as how you fight demons everyday."

Payton stared at him speechless. It wasn't until the other one started to talk that she found her voice and her anger. "Who told you that?"

George pointed to Fred. Fred knocked his brother's hand away and laughed. "So is it true?"

"No," Payton said, and then added, "Well, not exactly true. Kind of." She sighed out of frustration and walked over to the window. She looked out into the darkened sky. It was cloudy and there were no stars shining at all. It kind of mirrored how she felt inside.

The twins were silent for awhile but their patience was thin. "So which is it?"

Payton turned around and looked at them. "We never know when demons will attack. I have been in my fair share of fights and yes, I have helped in vanquishing some." She hoped her answer would satisfy them and they would go away.

It didn't.

"You will be going to Hogwarts with us. How old are you anyways?" George asked wondering what year she'd be in.

"I'm sixteen," she replied, "and you?" She knew they had to be close to her age;. perhaps slightly older. They still had their boyish looks but they were well over 6 feet tall.

"We are seventeen," Fred said with a grin. He was relieved that she was not older than they were. "You will be in Ron's year then."

Payton decided since she had to have them there, she might as well pump them for information. "So, tell me what your magic school is like."

"We have an excellent Quidditch team," Fred said, and George nodded in agreement.

Payton had no idea what they were talking about but gathered it was some sort of sport. "What are the teachers like?"

"Like all teachers probably," Fred said. "Boring."

"Not fun," George added.

"Not at all," Fred piped in.

"Too strict."

"Too much homework."

Peyton looked from to the other as they took turns answering her. She had to give in and laugh at how cute it was the way they were doing that. The twins stopped talking.

"She is laughing at us George," Fred said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a silver foil. "I guess she doesn't want any of our special candy then."

Payton did not know what he was talking about, but her eyes caught the flash of silver in his hand. "Special candy?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Yeah," Fred said as he held out his hand. In the palm of it was a single piece of wrapped candy.

"What is so special about it?" For some reason, warning bells went off in her head and she wasn't sure what they were up to. Still, it was just a piece of candy. What harm was there in a piece of candy?

"This is a Weasley's Wonderful Wacky wafer," George told her. "Fred and I made it."

"Try it," Fred said holding out the piece of candy. His eyes wandered to her beautiful long tresses. Her hair was a chestnut brown and hung in ringlets of curls down her back. "It will make you a true Weasley, even if it is only temporary."

Payton eyed the candy with suspicion.

"I think she is afraid Fred."

"Yep George, I think you are right."

"I'm not afraid of a piece of candy," she scolded as she took the offered sweet and unwrapped it. It looked like nothing more than a vanilla wafer. She popped it into her mouth and expected at worst, that it would taste nasty. Surprisingly, it didn't. It was rather good actually.

"I think it is time for us to go," George said quickly and he and Fred apparated out of the room.

"They are so strange," Payton said to herself after they had left. She went back to hanging up her clothes. When she was finished, she put her empty suitcase under the bed and walked to the door. She figured she might as well go and mingle with the others. She had promised her mother she would give it a chance and she was going to keep that promise. How bad could being a temporary Weasley be?

Molly finished preparing dinner and was about to send Ginny up to fetch Payton when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Dinner is ready!" she called out to Payton and the others. She placed a large platter of food in the center of the table and turned around to instruct Payton where to sit when she gasped loudly.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were shocked speechless. Payton stood at the bottom of the steps and noticed all eyes were on her. "What is wrong?" she asked, worried that she had somehow done something to offend them.

Hermione was the first to speak. She looked at the other girl and motioned to her hair. "what's wrong with my hair?" Payton asked and went over to a mirror. She screamed when she looked at her reflection. Her chestnut brown hair was now the brightest shade of strawberry blonde possible.

Mrs. Weasley finally got over the initial shock and looked towards the stairs. "FRED! GEORGE! Get down here NOW!" She could not believe that her sons had already played a trick on their house guest. Even after all of her warnings.

"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwarts- chapter 5

Author: Artino2

Rating: M

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with them and will return them unharmed and happy.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world after or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

Molly fussed around Payton, smoothing out her hair while trying to make up an excuse for her two sons practical joke. "It looks really nice dear," she said as she stood back and smiled warmly at the young teen.

Payton knew it was not Mrs. Weasley's fault. It was those bratty twins who had done it. Now she knew what they meant by 'special candy' and 'being made a Weasley' remarks that they had made.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the stairs again, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! You had better come down here this instant or I'll come up THERE!"

Two loud cracks were heard as both boys apparated beside their mother. "What is all the fuss about?" George asked as he glanced over at Payton. "It looks nice."

"Why would you do this to me?" she asked through tears as she turned and ran back up the stairs to her room. She flung herself down on her bed and cried out her frustration at being left in a new place with strange people.

Molly cuffed both boys upside their heads. "I hope you are happy!" she yelled at them. "You made her cry." Fred shrugged but George frowned. He didn't want her to cry. It had only been a simple prank. The color would wear off by morning and no harm would be done.

"Go up and apologize to her," Mrs. Weasley insisted. She saw both boys walk towards the stairs and had second thoughts. "Wait!" She turned to George. "You go up and talk to her first. You have a bit more tact than your brother has."

Fred grinned. His mother knew him only too well. "She's right George. You are the sensitive one for sure." George sighed and went solemnly up the staircase. He hesitated outside the door to her room. He could hear her crying inside and he felt really bad. He knocked softly on the door.

Payton lifted her head and looked towards the door. She was sure it would be Mrs. Weasley probably coming to smother her again with a motherly hug. "Come in," she called out and laid her head back down in her arms. She was sprawled out on her bed, hiding her face as if she could just disappear. The age old concept that if she couldn't see them, they wouldn't see her mentality.

She heard the door open and footsteps coming towards the bed. A hand was placed on her shoulder as squeezed it in a soothing way. It wasn't the hug she had been expecting, but it was nice to know that Mrs. Weasley did seem to care about her. "They hate me," she mumbled between her sobs.

George was stunned by her words. She thought he and Fred hated her? "that is not true," he said flatly and her head popped up at hearing his voice. Payton sat up and moved farther away from him until she was sitting against the wall. "Get out!" she said as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I just wanted to say that Fred and I did not mean to make you cry."

"Well you did," she snapped and turned away so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"The color will be gone by morning," he continued. "It was only temporary. We wanted you to feel like one of us."

Payton knew she was over reacting but the stress of everything that had happened had finally gotten to her. "It wasn't a nice thing to do."

"I'm sorry," George said again as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You don't look bad as a redhead but to be honest, I prefer you with brown hair."

Payton laughed at his sincerity. "Are you sure it will be back to normal by morning?"

"You have my word on it."

"Apology accepted," she said. "I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of it. So much has happened lately in my life that I seem to be a bit moody. It isn't easy to just up and leave the life you have always know and travel half way across the world to a new place. To be left with a new family while yours goes off on some dangerous mission. I've lost my Aunt Pru, my Grandmother, and my own father to the evils of this world. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to my mother or the rest of my family; I'm afraid," she said as she felt the tears begin to fall again. She had not meant to open up to him like this but she couldn't help it.

George had listened to her talk and he could see the sadness in her eyes. "Don't cry," he said as he moved closer to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her. He rubbed her back with his hand hoping to comfort her a little. Payton laid her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck. She cried for several minutes until she realized just how close she was to this guy. Startled, she sat up and moved away quickly.

George looked at her skeptically. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said as she tried to pull herself together. "I didn't mean to break down like that." She moved off of the bed and adjusted her sweater. "We should get downstairs."

George got up from the bed and without a word, followed her downstairs.

Molly looked up from the table and breathed a silent sigh of relief when Payton and George entered the kitchen. Other than a puffy face, she looked alright. She had to give her son credit, when it came to a little sensitivity; George was the one to call on. She glanced over at Fred who still had a smirk on his face and she vowed to smack him upside his head again the first chance that she got. "Everything alright dear?" she said as she motioned for Payton to take the chair next to her.

"Yes," Payton said and forced herself to smile. "George said it will fade by morning. No harm done." The others returned to their chatter and the room was busy with the conversations of several different people at once. Payton felt better that she was not the focus of attention any longer. Hermione was sitting to her right and soon she had struck up a conversation with her about Hogwarts. Payton decided that the school really didn't sound that bad and she found herself actually getting excited about going there.

Throughout the meal though she could not help but feel eyes on her and when she would turn and look, she would catch George looking at her. She expected him to turn away when she caught him, but instead, he would smile at her. This caused her to blush, something she did not do often. Usually she was very self confident about herself, but there seemed to be something about him that caught her off guard.

"Tomorrow we shall go down to Daigon Alley and get your school stuff," Molly said as she got up from the table and began to clear it. Payton finished her dinner and started cleaning up her place as well.

"No," Molly said as she took Payton's empty plate and shooed her away. "You kids go and have fun. I'll clean up in here." The others did not need to be told twice and chairs were heard scooting out as Ron, Ginny and Harry left the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Payton asked. She had always been expected to help clean up at home so it was second nature to her.

Mrs. Weasley assured her it was fine and before she could protest anymore, she found her hands each grabbed by one of the twins. They pulled her out of the room and into the living area.

The gang all gathered around the fireplace and Payton noticed that they all seemed to be paired up. Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap looking quite comfortable and Harry had his arm around Ginny on the sofa. Fred and George pulled her over to sit between them on the other couch and she felt a bit uncomfortable. She had forgiven George but she was not quite ready to forgive Fred. He had not apologized.

"The others should be here soon," Fred said as he looked up at the clock. Payton wondered who else he was expecting but did not ask. Not ten minutes after, a knock sounded on the door and Fred jumped up to answer it.

Three girls and a guy came into the house and Payton noticed that Fred had already pulled one of them into his arms and was kissing her. She was a tall slender black girl and Payton thought she was quite pretty. Her eyes drifted to the other two girls, both blondes who were chatting actively with each other.

"Get a room Fred," George yelled as he saw his twin pull Angelina into the corner so he could continue to molest her. Everyone laughed at his remark and he motioned towards the newcomers. "Payton, this is Katie, Alicia, Lee, and that girl over there being mauled by my brother is his girlfriend Angelina."

Katie came over and sat down beside George. "You must be Payton," she said. "George told us you would be staying here and going to Hogwarts."

Payton smiled and nodded at the girl. She could not help but notice how close she sat to George and wondered if they weren't a couple as well. "So what shall we do tonight?" Lee said as he came over and sat down in front of the fire. He looked the new girl over and laughed when he noticed her hair. "Looks like the Weasleys got you with their new wafers."

"Yes," Payton replied with a smile. "Thank God it is temporary."

"Aww it isn't that bad," George said as he reached up and took hold of a curly red lock. Payton could not help but notice the way Katie was looking at her.

"She looks like she could be your sister George," Katie laughed, but Payton had not lost what the girl had meant. No doubt this Katie girl was interested in George. Well, she had no reason to be. It wasn't like him and her were going to hook up or anything. She had no plans on any romance while she was stuck away from home.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwarts- chapter 6

Author: Artino2

Beta: Grendell (thank you!)

Rating: R

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with them and will return them unharmed and happy.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

Payton woke up early the next morning, surprising herself after being up so late. They had all talked the previous night by the fire well into the wee hours of the mornings. Katie, Alicia, Angelina and Lee had spent the night at the Weasley's house so everyone could go shopping together the next morning.

Payton had been surprised to find out that she had actually enjoyed being with them all. What she thought had been jealousy on Katie's part was merely concern. The girl had told her later that evening that she and George had been together at one point but were now just friends. Katie was only looking out for him when she noticed the way he had been looking at a new girl. Payton had tried assuring her it was not anything to worry about, but Katie had just shrugged and warned her of 'The Weasley Charm' that the boy seemed to have.

Payton yawned and stretched in her bed. A cot had been set up for Alicia and Katie and they were still sleeping across the room. Payton got out of bed quietly and went over to her closet. She wasn't sure what to wear for a day of shopping, so she pulled out several different outfits and held them up for consideration.

"I like that one," Katie said and Payton turned around quickly.

"Did I wake you?" she said hoping that she hadn't.

"No," Katie stretched and got up. "I'm always an early riser. I usually use the time to catch up on homework when school is in session and just haven't broken the habit over vacation. "She came over to Payton and pointed to the crochet trim tank top and matching hat. "I like this one."

Payton smiled and put the other outfit back into the closet. "So do I," she agreed and pulled the top and jeans off of the hanger. "I'm excited about shopping."

"Diagon Alley is always fun," Katie told her as she took out her jeans and top from her bag. "There are lots of interesting shops to explore."

"I'm looking forward to seeing how the magical world shops. I have always hated having to hide the fact that I am a witch from everyone."

"That has to be difficult," Katie agreed. She pulled out her book and quill. "If you want to go shower first that is fine, I have a list to make of what I need to get today."

Payton nodded and grabbed her stuff, "I won't be long," she said as she slipped out the door and went down the hall to the bathroom. The house was very quiet and she figured everyone was still sleeping. She opened the bathroom door and flicked on the overhead light. She clicked the lock in place as she closed the door and went over to the shower. She turned on the water and pulled off her nightshirt. Once she was stripped, she stepped into the warm water. She was used to quick showers with a family of seven people living together so this was nothing new to her. She had learned long ago to get up early and into the shower before Chris especially as he always used all of the hot water up.

She leaned her head back into the spray of water and closed her eyes, feeling the soothing gentle pressure as it sprayed down her body. The sound of the water was loud in her ears and she did not hear the muffled crack as a redhead apparated into the room.

George head the water running in the shower and realized he had intruded on someone, but really, who was up at this early hour? He looked towards the shower but could not see who it was. The shower doors were too steamed up to see anyone but a dark shadow. He wondered if it was her? Was it Payton?

He wasn't sure why he fancied her so, but he did. There was something about her that made him feel funny inside. He had dated lots of girls and had even slept with some of them but none of them had made him feel this way. He wondered if this was the feeling Fred had tried to describe to him about he felt towards Angelina?

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the water turn off. He did not want to be caught spying on her and was about to apparate out of the room when his twin appeared beside him.

Payton heard the loud noise and stuck her head out of the shower, surprised to see them looking back at her. "What are you doing in here?" she cried out as she looked towards the sink counter where she had left her towel. "Get out!"

Fred grinned wickedly at George, "Now I know why it took you so long." George elbowed him in the side and shook his head.

"We are sorry; no one is usually up this early so we weren't expecting you in here," George tried to explain. He could see that she was upset and he hoped there wasn't a big scene. He could only imagine the scolding thier mum would do if she caught them in here like this.

"Can you hand me my towel?" Payton asked him. George went and got the green towel and handed it to her, trying to avert his eyes away and not think of how she was naked behind the shower door. Payton took the towel and wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the shower and grabbing her clothes. She said nothing as she quickly left the bathroom and scurried back to her own room.

Fred looked at his brother who had not taken his eyes off of her until he could no longer see her retreating form. "Crushing much mate?"

"What?" George said, finally coming out his trance. He felt himself blush and turned away.

"Nothing wrong with liking her," Fred said as he grinned. "Maybe you won't have to live vicariously through me and Angelina anymore."

George socked him playfully on his arm. "You think I should go for it then?"

Payton felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she escaped to the safety of her room. Katie looked up from her journal surprised to see her back so soon. "What's wrong?" the blonde asked, seeing that Payton looked frazzled.

"I had some unexpected visitors," she said as she managed to wipe off with her towel and get dressed in a matter of seconds.

Katie could not hold her laugh back. "Let me guess, Fred and George?"

Payton's look told Katie that she was correct. "Don't let them get to you. They are harmless really."

"Yeah well, I'm just not used to having guys in the bathroom when I take a shower. Even my cousins do not orb in unannounced."

Alicia groaned and sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up," Katie said as she bounced from one bed to the other. "We have shopping to do!"

Whether it was Katie's jumping on her bed or the word shopping, Payton didn't know, but Alicia woke up fully and seemed to be in a better mood. "I can't believe it is almost time to go back to Hogwarts. I hope it is a good year."

Katie and Alicia excused themselves to go wash up and change and Payton found herself alone in her room. She went to her mirror and was relieved to see her own hair color was back. With a loud sigh of relief, she began applying her makeup and wondered what the day would hold in store for her.

"I think she likes you," Katie said as she pushed George out of the way so that she could see into the bathroom mirror. George pushed her back and smiled at his reflection. "Really?"

"Yes!" Katie said as she gave him yet another shove. "Although why? I do not know. George Weasley you are a pain in my…."

"Ah the sound of curse words in the morning," Fred laughed as he and Angelina apparated back into the bathroom. "Nothing gets the day going without a bit of swearing.

Katie ignored him and went on brushing her hair in the mirror. "So what's this I hear about you having a crush on Payton?" Angelina said as she joined Katie at the mirror.

George cast Fred an annoyed look. "Must you tell her everything?" Fred looked from his brother to his girlfriend and then nodded yes. George rolled his eyes and apparated out of the room.

"Is he still in denial?" Fred asked Alicia.

"Yep."

"Anyone wanna bet how long it takes before he beds her?"

Angelina socked Fred in the arm. "Let your brother go at his own pace will ya?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwarts- chapter 7

Author: Artino2

Beta: Grendell (thank you!)

Rating: R

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with them and will return them unharmed and happy.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

Payton heard a knock on the door and called out, "Come in." She expected it to be Katie or Alicia coming back to the room but it was Ginny and Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley says to hurry. We need to get to Diagon Alley so that we can catch the train to Hogwart's on time tonight."

Payton grabbed the matching hat to her outfit and tugged it on quickly before following the girls out of the room. Everyone else was already seated at the table and finishing their breakfast. Payton could not help but notice the grin on one of the twin's faces; no doubt, George. She ignored him and grabbed a piece of toast.

"I will make sure all of your luggage is packed and ready," Molly told them all as she ushered them all towards the fireplace a short time later. "Payton, the girls here will help make sure you get everything that you need. Your mother left you plenty of American money but you will need to have it exchanged at Gringott's bank. So make sure that you go their first." Payton nodded and took the envelope that Mrs. Weasley handed her.

One by one she watched the others line up by the fireplace. Each grabbed a handful of powder and threw it down as they said, "Diagon Alley." Instantly, they disappeared in a flame of fire. This was startling to Payton but she remained quiet.

Ginny was next, followed by Hermione and Ron. Harry took his turn and Payton watched as Fred and Angelina went together. After everyone had gone except her and George, she started to feel a bit panicky. What happened if it didn't work for her? She was a witch but she was a different kind of witch than the others.

"Ladies first," George said as he waited for Payton to grab her floo powder. She hesitated even though Mrs. Weasley was standing there holding the bowl for her with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure it is safe?" she asked, her voice a tad shaky.

George exchanged a glance with his mother before taking Payton's hand and pulling her into the fireplace. Without saying a word, he threw down his powder and she found herself engulfed in flames.

She closed her eyes and gripped his hand tightly until she heard loud voices. Opening her eyes quickly, she found herself standing next to George in a crowded alleyway.

"Oww," George said to her and she realized she was still squeezing his hand. She let go and blushed, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he said with a grin and walked over to where the others were waiting for them. Fred gave him a grin and winked in Payton's direction. "She was not quite sure of traveling by floo powder," he explained to his brother.

"Come on," Hermione said as she went over to Payton. "This is the way to Gringott's Bank."

Payton followed the brown haired girl through the crowed street and soon walked into a large impressive building. It did not take long for her to exchange her money for what she needed and soon she found herself back outside. "I need to buy some books," Hermione said as she excused herself and went into one of the many bookstores that lined the alley.

"Is that all she ever does is read?" Fred asked his brother about his girlfriend.

"She reads a lot, but it is not all she does," Ron said with a grin that unsurprisingly, did not look much different than his brothers'. Harry pulled him away so that they could go and check out new brooms in The Quality Quiddich Supplies shop.

"Well," Fred said to the others, "we should all split up and go get our books and meet in the Leaky Caldron for butter beer afterwards."

Alicia and Katie started to protest until Fred shot them both a look. Soon, both realized that it was a plan to leave George and Payton alone together. The small group quickly disbanded, and Payton was left holding her booklist with no idea where to go. She turned and almost bumped into George.

"Need some help?"

Payton bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm a bit lost here."

George laughed and pulled her off down the street towards the book shop where he knew she could get the ones that she needed.

"Ugh!" Payton said as she looked through one of the books George had handed her. "This book is disgusting." George laughed and shook his head, "Wait till you actually take the class this year."

She hoped Hogwarts wasn't going to be too difficult. She had never been an A student when it came to academics. Although, this school was going to be teaching things she needed to know besides algebra and science. "So tell me George," she said to make conversation, "what are the teachers like at Hogwarts?"

George took the bag from the clerk and carried it out of the shop for her. "Some are alright. McGonagall's not too bad. She teaches transfiguration. She is also the head of Gryffindor House. Hagrid is cool. He teaches the Care of Magical Creatures class."

"That sounds like fun," Payton said. "I've already seen unicorns. My mom and I encountered them once when we had to save a fairy from an ogre."

"Well, Hagrid likes to show us some not quite so tame beasts, but it sure beats potions class."

"Potions?"

"Uh-huh," George said as he turned the corner and led her towards the Leaky Cauldron. "Professor Snape teaches potions and that class is not exactly fun."

"My Aunt Piper is a potions master," Payton said, as she found it surprisingly easy to talk to him. "There isn't a potion she can't cook up."

They were still talking a short time later as they entered the pub and took a seat in a booth near the back. She thought they were the first to arrive until she spotted Fred and Angelina in another booth all over each other.

"We will not disturb them," George said as he motioned towards his twin. "They are always like that."

Payton sat down in the booth across from George and smiled. "Must be love."

"I think so, or an incredible case of lust," he added with a laugh. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He had not wanted to ask her that but his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"No," Payton said as she frowned. "It never works out. It is kind of hard to tell a guy I'm a witch as it would either freak them out or they'd expose me and my aunts. I can't have that happen."

George ordered two butter beers for them from the serving lady. Payton eyes it suspiciously. "Try it," he urged her.

She sipped the new beverage and was surprised at how bubbly it was. "It's good," she declared after a few drinks. "So, Katie tells me that you two dated for a time."

George froze, wondering what exactly Katie had told her. Payton laughed at his expression. "Relax, she only had good things to say about you."

George breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried for a moment there," he confessed. "We broke up because we just made better friends. It was mutual."

"It must be nice to not have to hide who and what you are with someone," Payton said with envy in her voice.

George noticed their hands on the table were only a few inches apart and he wondered what it would be like to reach out and take hers in his. "Perhaps you will find someone at Hogwarts."

Payton smiled at him. "I'm not looking for anyone. Love is the last complication I need in my life right now."

"Sometimes you don't have to look for love, it just finds you."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwarts- chapter 8

Author: Artino2

Beta:

Rating: R

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with them and will return them unharmed and happy.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

Almost an hour later, the others began to arrive with packages and books in hand. "Shopping is very hard work," Harry said as he sat down in the booth across from Payton and George. Ginny took the seat next to him.

"Yes, it is," Ron said with a loud sigh of relief as he dropped several bags of Hermione's books he had been carrying. "This girl bought books for classes she isn't even taking!"

"It is always good to be prepared and to read ahead Ron," Hermione said in her own defense. George rolled his eyes and Payton had to stifle a laugh. She liked Hermione alright, but the girl was a total bookworm.

After everyone had assembled and they had finished their drinks, Hermione decided it was time to meet at the train station. "We wouldn't want to be late and miss the train."

Payton walked ahead with Katie, Angelina, and Alicia while Fred hung back with his twin. "So?"

"So what?" George asked with an eyebrow raised.

"So, did you hook up with her or not?"

"No," he said.

"No?"

"No," George replied again for the second time. "Not yet," he added with a grin.

The train station was bustling with excitement as people ran to catch their ride before being left stranded. True to her word, Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them with a cart for each, filled with their luggage.

"Hurry children!" she called out when she saw them and waved each one in turn as they took their cart and proceeded to walk into the platform. Payton again looked in surprise as each of them disappeared right into what appeared to be a solid wall of concrete.

"Come on," George said as he motioned her over to him. "You just run right into it and it will let you pass through." With her eyes closed and a good running start, Payton followed him through with her own cart.

"You can open your eyes now," a voice said close to her ear. She could actually feel his hot breath on the tender skin of her neck and it sent a shock of emotion running through her. Her eyes popped open to see George grinning at her. It had worked. She was now standing in front of a large train. "The Hogwarts Express," he said with a wave in the direction of the train.

As their bags were loaded, the others mingled about them all. The place was very crowded and when the boarding sound was given, everyone made a dash towards the doors. Payton found herself divided fro the others and for a moment, panic set in. She was relying on the others to guide her through the journey to the new school. She felt her anxiety kick in but a moment later was relieved when George appeared at her side and led her on to the train. She wondered where Harry had gone off to. Her mother's words rang in her mind, 'Watch out for him Payton,' she had said. That was the main reason for her being there.

"Where did Harry go to?"

The red head looked around but did not see Harry anywhere. "No doubt he is off with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." He pulled her inside an available compartment and shut the doors quickly. He hoped others would heed the closed doors and give them some privacy. He wanted to work his charms on her before getting to Hogwarts. There she would be subjected to all of the other guys in the school and he wanted at least a good head start in breaking down her walls.

Payton sat silently on the seat and looked at him. "Aren't we going to sit with your friends?"

"I wanted to be alone with you," he confessed and Payton looked at him with surprise.

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted us to have a chance to talk before we got to Hogwarts."

"We have been talking all morning and afternoon, George."

He moved to sit next to her and noticed that she stiffened up. "I just wanted to tell you that I think you a really pretty girl."

Payton immediately went on the defensive as she eyed the red head with distrust. Up to this point, he had seemed like such a nice guy. It had taken her by surprise for him to come onto her so suddenly.

He moved closer to her. "There are a lot of guys at Hogwarts but I feel it is my duty to help you stay away from the bad ones."

"Your duty?"

"Yes, in a way," he said with a smile. "I just do not want to see you get hurt by any of them, and the best way to keep that from happening would be to go out with me."

Payton did not think she had heard him right. She was about to ask him to repeat what he had said when he put his arm around her and moved to kiss her. She instantly reacted and with a blink of her eye, she sent him flying back into the corner of the seat. He made a loud thud as he collided with the door of the compartment.

"Oww!" he complained, surprised by the force of her powers. She had not even had to use a wand or utter any spell and she had sent him flying away. "That was some reaction."

"Well what did you expect me to do George Weasley?"

He sighed and looked at her. "I'm Fred."

Payton gasped. "Fred?"

"I only wanted you to think I was George because I know my brother won't have the courage to let you know that he is into you."

Payton listened in complete surprise. George liked her. "Are you sure he likes me?"

Fred nodded. "And don't be mad at me, it was actually Angelina's idea. She wanted me to help you and George hook up."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's alright, but you pack quite a punch there girly," Fred said as he rubbed the back of his head. The doors opened and Payton saw George standing there.

"What is going on?" he asked as he looked from his brother to Payton.

"Nothing," Fred said with a grin as he stood up and left the compartment. George looked at Payton and waited to see if she would answer him. When she didn't, he closed the doors and sat down.

"I didn't mean to lose you on the platform in the commotion, and then Angelina said she needed my help with her luggage."

"It's ok," Payton said. "Fred found me and helped me find a place to sit."

George wondered what his brother had told her and felt a bit set up, then, it hit him. "Fred didn't pretend to be me, did he?"


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwarts- chapter 9

Author: Artino2

Beta: Grendell (thank you!)

Rating: R

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with them and will return them unharmed and happy.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

"Did he pretend to be me?" George repeated his question. Payton laughed and looked out the window of the train. She did not want to rat out Fred but she didn't want to lie to George either.

With a sigh she turned back to the red headed guy and smiled. "It doesn't really matter. He was just trying to be helpful."

George eyed her skeptically. At least she wasn't mad. That was a good thing he supposed. "I'm sure he was," he finally said as he sat down opposite from her and looked out the window. The scenery rushed by as the train sped towards Hogwarts. He hoped that one they were there, the school wouldn't just swallow her up, making it hard for him to spend time with her. "So you are supposed to keep an eye on Harry this year?"

Payton looked at him. "That's why my mom says I'm here, but honestly, I think she just wants me out of the way."

"Why do you say that?"

Payton shrugged. "Well, ever since my dad died because of a demon attack, my mom thinks something is going to happen to me. She thinks by sending me to Hogwarts, it will be safer for me."

George thought about all of the crap that had happened at Hogwarts in the past few years. Obviously Payton's mom had not heard about them. "So, will you watch me and Fred when we practice Quiddich later? No doubt Angelina will have us all practicing as soon as the first years are sorted."

Payton wasn't really sure what he was talking about but she nodded yes. "Sure, I'd like to watch."

George smiled. It was a start in the right direction at least. The train hit a bump and jerked, knocking one of Payton's bags onto the floor. George reached for it at the same time she did and they collided. "Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"OTitle: A Halliwell in Hogwarts- chapter 8

Author: Artino2

Beta: Grendell (thank you!)

Rating: R

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with them and will return them unharmed and happy.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

Oops, sorry," George said as he handed her back her bag and laughed.

Payton rubbed her head and laughed too, realizing just how close he was to her. Their lips were only a few inches apart. If the train were to jerk again, they might even touch.

George stayed still, looking into her eyes as he realized that she had not moved away. It was like one of those scenes straight out of one of those silly romance novels that he had seen Ginny reading once. Only now that it was happening to him, he didn't think it quite so silly anymore.

Payton felt her heartbeat quicken as she noticed him moving closer to her. A part of her warned to sit back, to not let it happen, yet another part of her longed to see what his lips felt like.

As she was silently fighting with herself, George let his lips brush gently across hers. A shock of excitement rushed through his body and he waited with baited breath for her reaction.

Payton moved back and brought her hand to her lips; her eyes not leaving his.

"I'm sorry," he said when he saw that she was not smiling. "I didn't mean to upset you. I couldn't help myself. You and I were just so close and I just wanted to..."

She held up her hand to silence him. "It's alright," she said. She sent him a small smile to alleviate his fears. "It just surprised me. Fred said you were the shy one."

George laughed. "I knew he was up to no good in here!"

"He was only trying to help," Payton explained. "Apparently he and Angelina think we need help in hooking up."

"Ahh," George said with a grin on his face. "I should have known. Ever since those two feel in love they think everyone should be in love."

Payton shrugged. "They mean good, that is what counts."

"Yeah, but I wish sometimes they would let me just go at my own pace." He stretched out his long lean frame and said, "I'd have eventually charmed you over without their help."

Payton was surprised by the cockiness of his words. "George Weasley!" she laughed. "Does that mean that you do like me then?"

"Yeah."

His word was simple and direct. He liked her. Payton felt a blush coming on and inwardly sighed. She liked him, but was she really ready for any type of a relationship? No doubt it would only bring on problems for her. She did not want a complicated life right now.

The train suddenly stopped and Payton realized that they were at their destination. 'Saved by the train stop,' she said silently to herself as she grabbed her bags and opened the door. George silently cursed the timing and followed her out of the compartment into the hustle and bustle of the crowded hallway. If only they would have had a little more time to talk about how they felt. She knew that he liked her, but she had not told him how she felt.

"Fred! Put me down!" Angelina squealed as she was tossed over her boyfriend's should and carried off of the train.

Fred set her down onto her feet and looked at her puzzled. "You said I never offer to carry things for you."

"I meant my bags you idiot!" she playfully smacked him in the arm and he pulled her into an embrace.

"I love it when you beat me," he growled as he kissed her and pushed her up against the closest tree.

"Really you two," Hermione said as she shook her head. "Do they always have to be so openly affectionate?" she asked Ron.

Ron shrugged as he tugged his and Hermione's bags down from the train. "Hormones I guess."

"Well we never act like that in public."

Ron exchanged a look with Harry. "If I ever tried that with you, you would knock my teeth out no doubt."

"You're right," she nodded. "Such things should be done privately." She looked away from the couple who were now groping each other and stalked off toward an awaiting carriage. Ron sighed and looked at his brother who was practically having sex with his girlfriend in public. "Bloody hell," he said to them as he walked off after Hermione.

Ginny took Harry's hand in her and led him after Ron and Hermione. "They're in love Ron, leave them be."

"It doesn't bother me any, I just wish Hermione was more open about things."

Payton stepped off of the train and saw carriages lined up, obviously waiting to take them up to the school. She caught a glimpse of Harry and Ginny ahead and was about to join them when she saw a familiar red head pop up beside her. "This way," George said as he pulled her into one of the waiting carriages.

"I'm supposed to be watching Harry," she reminded him.

"Aww he'll be alright with everyone else around," George said as he urged the driver to take off despite only having two passengers. He really wanted a few more minutes alone to talk with Payton.

The carriage leaped forward and Payton, startled, grabbed hold of whatever was closest to her; George.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwarts- chapter 10

Author: Artino2

Beta:

Rating: R

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with them and will return them unharmed and happy.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

She was impressed with the grandeur of Hogwarts. The school looked most impressive as the carriage pulled up to it. Payton turned to George who had been trying to converse with her the short distance. She had tuned him out though, not wanting such a serious conversation to take place in such a short timeframe. Also, she needed time to sort out her feelings.

"Well, here we are," George said as he stepped out of the carriage and then turned to help Payton down.

"Do we need to get our luggage?" she asked as he started to steer her towards the front doors.

"No, it will be brought to our rooms for us," he said as he led her into the grand hall. Students were hurrying here and there, looking for old friends and greeting new faces. George led her into the great hall where the familiar tables were waiting. "They will do the sorting first."

"Sorting?" Payton asked.

"All new students will be sorted into which house they will be a part of. All except you of course, Mum already said it was arranged for you to be in Gryffindor with Harry and the rest of us."

Payton let him lead her over to a long table that was quickly filling with students. She noticed that several of them greeted George fondly; obviously friends of his and others scurried away.

They sat down at the table and George pointed out several of the professors to her.

"So, you two married yet?"

Payton looked up to see Fred and Angelina taking their seats across from them. "No, are you?" she replied with a sarcastic tone of voice.

Fred gave George an annoyed looked. "After all the trouble I went through impersonating you, you still haven't hooked the girl yet?"

"You will be so lucky if I don't turn you into a ferret in your sleep," George whispered to his annoying twin brother.

All talk came to a sudden halt as Dumbledore cleared his throat and began his welcoming speech to everyone.

"Now that everyone has been sorted, I want to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. A lot has happened over the summer and as you know we must all take more precautionary measures because of it," Dumbledore said with a serious tone in his voice. "Life will continue however all I ask is that you do not leave the school grounds alone, do not wander around at night, and please remember to keep your wands with you at every moment."

Payton guessed that his speech had to do with what her mother had told her happened to Harry last year. She looked over at the boy and frowned. If what her mother had said was true, and her mother would not lie about something so important, then the boy had been through such a terrible ordeal. She would keep her wits about her and watch over him, just as she had promised her mother.

She listened to the rest of Dumbledore's speech and when he had finished, he dismissed everyone to go to their rooms. George wanted to walk with Payton to Gryffindor's common room but Angelina and Katie insisted on talking about the Quiddich try outs. "Can't it wait?" George asked her.

Angelina gave him a look of utter shock, "Uhh, no. You know Quiddich is THE most important thing in life." Fred gave her an equal look of shock and Angelina laughed, "Ok, the second most important thing."

Payton stood up and wondered which way to go when Hermione came up beside her. "I'll walk with you. They will be talking Quiddich for awhile. It is their passion."

Payton smiled, "Thanks, I have no idea where my room is. This place is huge." She looked at the pretty brown haired girl. "You don't play Quiddich?"

Hermione laughed at her question. "No. I'm not good at sports." She looked back over to where Ron, Ginny, Harry and the others were all sitting with their heads together. "Ginny wants to make the team this year. I hope she does well."

Payton followed Hermione up the long staircase, her eyes taking in all the portraits that seemed to be watching them. "This place is fascinating," she said as she stepped through a portrait after Hermione.

"The girl's dorms are over there," Hermione said as she pointed to the right side of the room where there was a small staircase. "Over there," she continued pointing to an exact stairway on the other side of the room, "is where the boy's stay. We can go put our stuff away in our room until the others get back."

Payton followed Hermione into the girl's dorm. Sure enough, her trunk and bags were ready and waiting for her on her bed. "This is a nice room," she said as she looked around at the large four poster beds that looked comfortable and inviting. She opened a door to find a good sized closet next to her dresser. She started unpacking her stuff, taking care to hang her clothes so that they would not wrinkle. She was not fond of the uniforms that she was going to have to wear. "I hate uniforms," she mumbled and Hermione laughed on the other side of the room. She too was hanging up her things. "They aren't so bad. Everyone will be wearing them. I'm not exactly excited about it but you get used to looking the same day after day."

When they had their things unpacked, they checked over each other's schedules. "We have a lot of classes together," Hermione said.

"Good, at least I'll know someone in them then."

"I think the ones I am not in, you will at least have Ron and Harry in them with you." Hermione looked at Divination on Payton's schedule. "This class is always boring," Hermione said as she thought about Professor Trelawney and how she always claimed to know Harry's future.

"Divination," Payton read where Hermione was pointing, "it sounds interesting to me."

"It might be, if the Professor Trelawney could actually tell the future."

Hermione heard commotion and put her schedule back into her folder just as a knock sounded on their door. She went to answer it and found Ginny and Angelina waiting there. "George wants to see Payton," Ginny said with a grin as she flopped down on the nearest bed. "I wish I could room here with you guys. I'm stuck with Eloise and she snores too much."

"Try being stuck with Katie, she could snore Eloise into oblivion," Angelina teased. "Payton, you do know that George is into you."

Payton looked away from the girls. "I can kind of tell," she admitted. "But to be honest, I am not sure I want the complications of anything more than friendship right now."

"George is a good guy," Angelina added.

"I can tell that, although I did notice several kids run away from him quickly."

Angelina and Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, they were probably ones who found themselves on the other end of one of Fred and George's pranks," Ginny laughed.

"Pranks like turning my hair red?" Payton asked with an eyebrow arched in mock surprise.

"Oh that was mild compared to some of the stuff those two have pulled," Angelina warned. "Speaking of them, I do believe they are waiting for us." Angelina turned and left the room with Ginny and Hermione following her. Payton lagged behind, not sure exactly what she would say to George. She liked him. She really did, but did she want to act on that? It was times like these that she wished her mother was here to talk to. It was one of the things that she cherished, being so close to her mother that they could talk about anything. But, her mother wasn't here. She was off fighting evil somewhere no doubt and Payton was left on her own.

With a sigh, she put her schedule away and left to join the others.

George looked anxiously towards the stairs to the girl's dorm. "She hates me," he fretted to his twin.

"She doesn't hate you," Fred said as he elbowed his brother. "How can anyone hate us? We are great guys."

George hit Fred back and was about to tell him how conceited he was when he saw her come into the room. "Bed her and get it out of your system," Fred whispered. "We have a lot of work to get started on with the business."

George knew that Fred was talking about finding first years willing to let them test their new products out on them.

"Hi," Payton said as she came over to the group.

"All settled in?" George inquired.

"Yep, the rooms here are great." She saw that someone had started a roaring fire in the fireplace and the room was really cozy. Several students sat around on the various couches lost in conversation with each other.

"Do you have a tough schedule?"

"According to Hermione it should be fine."

George had to laugh at that. "According to Hermione there should be even more subjects taught than there already is."

Payton couldn't argue. She had only known the brown headed witch a short time but she already could see she had a thing for academics. "School is school no matter what is being taught. I've never really liked learning, not even witchcraft but my mother insisted on teaching me as soon as I could talk."

"Well it is a lot better than being a muggle and being defenseless."

"Not having magic doesn't make one defenseless," Payton argued. "I've seen my mother and aunts kick the asses of demons twice their size without the use of their powers."

George looked at her skeptically. "Small demons right?"

Payton shook her head. "You think just because I am small it means I couldn't take you?"

George could see he had talked himself into a precarious situation. He did not want to anger her, but he also did not truly think that she could overpower him. She wasn't more than 5'4" and about 100 pounds where as he was 6' 3" and 169 pounds. He didn't see any way that she could take him down. Well at least not any fair way. "I just mean that it is much easier using magic. We are fortunate to be born into magical families and we have that advantage." He grinned at her, hoping he had talked his way out of it.

Payton laughed, "You just don't want to fight me," she teased.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwarts- chapter 11

Author: Artino2

Beta:

Rating: R

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with them and will return them unharmed and happy.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

"I'm a lover not a fighter," George said with a grin.

"Uh-huh, take the easy way out." She noticed how intense his eyes were as they looked into hers and for a moment she felt her heart flutter. Could he possibly be the one? The thought crossed her mind for a brief moment.

It was then that Fred noticed the two were engrossed in what seemed to be a heated conversation. "Lover's spat already?"

Payton rolled her eyes at George's brother. "You know, not everyone in the world wants to be in love." With that said she turned and left the common room, retreating to the quiet of her bed. She knew she had been a bit harsh but she didn't understand why everyone was so desperate to hook her and George up. Relationships just didn't work out; not easily at least. Her aunt Paige was a prime example of that. The beautiful woman could not keep a steady man and it was not from her lack of trying. She had heard all about her Aunt Prue's man problems. Payton knew all about how her aunt had cast a spell over her boyfriend, Andy, to see if he'd be alright with her being a witch. It had freaked him out terribly. She herself had never actually told any her own boyfriends about her being the daughter of a Charmed One, but regardless of the fact, the relationships had just never worked out. It wasn't like she could have invited them over without worrying that a demon would attack or that they would see Wyatt or Chris orb in unexpectedly.

It was times like these that she hated being a teenager. As hard as she tried to be normal and fit in she had always been different. Now though, she was among her own kind. Wizards and witches and somehow she still felt as though she didn't fit in and having the stress that everyone was putting on her about George, well, that was just not helping things.

"Cheer up mate," Fred said as he handed George a package. George looked at it and then questioningly at his twin. "Open it already."

George opened the little box and saw the ring inside. "You actually did it?"

Fred grinned and nodded. "Finished it just this morning but wasn't able to get you alone 'til now to tell you."

George picked up the tiny ring and marveled at it. It would be one of their biggest sellers for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. If it worked that was. "You sure it works?"

"Yep, tried it out on Angelina earlier on the train."

"She did it willingly?"

Fred laughed and snuck a look over at his girlfriend who was deep into a conversation with her friend Alicia. "Yeah right, like I'd actually tell her?"

He put the ring back into the box and looked at Fred. "Another fine product to add to our inventory. So what deep dark secrets did your girlfriend reveal to you?"

"While under the influence of Weasley's Ring of Truth, Angelina confessed that she had kissed Lee."

"Really?" George said raising an eyebrow in surprise. "You gonna curse him?"

"Hardly," Fred said smugly, "It was before we were together of course, but she wouldn't have ever told me about it. Remind me to drop a few drops of our balding potion into Lee's pumpkin juice tomorrow at breakfast."

George nodded and waited to see what else his twin would say. "Any other juicy details?"

"Oh yeah, she thinks I'm the cute twin," Fred smirked as he moved out of his brother's reach. "You know bro, you could use that ring on Payton. See what she really thinks about you."

George was going to hit his brother playfully but stopped with his fist in the air. "You know, you're right for once." He could use the ring on Payton; just to see if she liked him or not. Then he would know whether or not he had a chance with her. "But how do I get her to wear it?"

Fred pondered his twin's question. "I guess proposing is out of the question." George rolled his eyes. "Well, she doesn't have to know it was from you. Maybe just put it where she will find it. When she puts it on, you just have to ask her questions. She can not lie while wearing it."

George pocketed the box and looked towards the girl's dormitory. Now all he had to do was somehow get it into her possession. He knew it would be easy for one of the girls to slip it into Payton's dresser, but Hermione would never do anything that shady. Ginny perhaps? His sister seemed to like Payton but she was family and he was sure if he thought about it hard enough, he would think up some way of blackmailing her into doing it for him. If he could get her away from Harry long enough to speak with her that was.

George glanced over at his sister who was snuggling with her boyfriend on the sofa. He noticed Harry's arm was a little high on her waist and he made a mental note to warn Harry about improper touching on his little sister. "Ginny," he said as he motioned her over to him.

"What George?"

"Come here will ya? I wanna talk to you about something." He could hear Ginny's sigh across the room but she got up and made her way over to him. Fred winked at him and gave him the thumb's up sign before walking over to some first years whom he would no doubt harass pitifully.

"What's up George?" Ginny said as her brother took her arm and led her over to the corner of the room and away from everyone else.

"I need a favor from you Ginny."

Ginny went on the defensive. It wasn't everyday that any of her brothers asked her for a favor, especially not one of the twins. Anything they were up to had to be no good. "I'm not doing anything against school rules or anything illegal," she stated off the bat.

George gave her a painful look. "Like I'd ever ask my little sister to do anything like that?"

"Like the time you asked me to.."

George stopped her before she finished, "It's nothing like that Ginny dear. I just need you to give Payton something but discreetly and not let her know it was from me."

"What is it? You know I actually like Payton so I won't pull any jokes on her. I thought you liked her too George? If you like someone you shouldn't pull pranks on them. That isn't the way to earn her trust."

"It's not a prank, honest Ginny. I have a ring I want to give to her but I don't want her to know it is from me."

"A ring?"

George pulled the small box from his pocket and handed it to his sister. Ginny looked skeptical of opening it. She had been on the end of enough of Fred and George's pranks to know that nothing was ever as it seemed. George noticed her hesitate. "I swear, it is just a ring; open it."

Ginny opened the box and indeed it was just a ring. A pretty ring actually; silver with a red stone set into it in the shape of a star. "It's lovely," she said. "Why not give it to her yourself?"

"I don't want her to think I'm rushing anything." He hoped Ginny was buying the sincere act. He added a slight smile to help convince her. If it didn't, he would have to resort to blackmail.

After a few moments of silence, Ginny said, "Alright. I'll give it to her."

"No, not give it to her, just leave it on her dresser for her to find. That way she won't ask you a million questions as to who told you to give it to her."

Ginny nodded and agreed to set it on Payton's dresser when she first got the chance. George hugged her quickly and then left her before she changed her mind. Ginny watched him run off to where Fred was bullying a few first year boys. She thought about taking the ring to Payton's room right away but Harry called out to her.

She took the ring from the box and put it on her finger so she wouldn't lose it until she was able to leave it for Payton. Tossing the box in the trash, she made her way back to her boyfriend.

"Miss me?" she asked as she sat back down beside Harry.

"Always," he said with a grin and wrapped his arm protectively around her. He leaned in to kiss her, something he always enjoyed doing.

"Ugh Harry, stop playing kissy face with my little sister," Ron squeaked as he made a disgusting face.

"She likes my kisses," Harry laughed teasingly. "Don't you Ginny? I'm the best kisser in Hogwarts right, tell them."

A funny look came over Ginny's face and while she meant to agree with him, she somehow couldn't help but say, "Well, Dean was actually the best."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Halliwell in Hogwarts- chapter 12

Author: Artino2

Beta:

Rating: R

Warnings: language, moderate sexual activity.

Pairings: George Weasley/ofc, Fred Weasley/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I'm only playing with them and will return them unharmed and happy.

Summary: This is a Charmed/HP crossover. Payton Halliwell is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and only female legacy in the Halliwell family. When the sisters are summoned to Hogwarts, Payton must follow. Will she adjust to living in a witch's world or will she find herself an outcast among her kind?

"What were you thinking?" Hermione hissed at Ginny once they had made hasty retreats from the common room. "I think your comment really upset Harry."

Ginny frowned. "I didn't mean to say that Hermione, honest. I was ready to agree with Harry and then the moment I opened my mouth it was like I had no control over it."

"Do you think someone slipped a truth potion in your butterbeer Ginny?" Hermione looked wide eyed at the scandalous thought.

"No, I don't see how that would be possible. I'll apologize to Harry later," Ginny said as she waited for Hermione to open the door to her room. She followed her inside to find Payton lying on her bed. Ginny went over and sat down. "What are you reading?"

Payton showed Ginny the book she was looking at. "Ahh," Ginny said with a smirk, "Divine Prophecies. Hermione tells me Divination is not worth the class time spent."

"Its rubbish if you ask me," Hermione snipped. "Professor Trelawney could not tell the future if it hit her upside her head.

Payton was surprised to hear the girl say that. Her opinion of her so far was that she was deeply into learning. "You do not believe in Seers?"

"It's not that I don't believe," Hermione explained. "It is more like I don't think Trelawney is versed enough to teach it. She is always predicting bad things for everyone."

Payton frowned. "It is not like one can control what they see you know. It just happens; good or bad."

"Do you know much about the subject?" Hermione ask, interested in the girl's point of view.

"My mother is a Seer."

This surprised Hermione, "Really? How fascinating. Does she predict good things for people?"

"No," Payton frowned. "Usually her premonitions are bad. That is why she gets them, to help stop them from coming true."

While Hermione and Payton were engrossed in their conversation, Ginny took the opportunity to slip George's ring off of her finger and onto Payton's stand beside her bed. That was when it hit her. The ring! It had to be the ring that had made her tell Harry that Dean was a better kisser because it had been the truth! She silently cursed her brother and grabbed the ring back. "Hermione," she said with a wicked grin on her face, which one would only describe as being identical to her twin brothers when they were up to no good. "I think I have figured out why I told Harry what I did." She held open her hand with the ring in the middle of it.

"What's that?" Payton asked as she picked up the little ring. "It's beautiful."

"Beautiful yet deadly," Ginny said at least it almost killed my relationship with Harry."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "It must have a spell on it Ginny!" Hermione was about to ask where Ginny had gotten it but Ginny spoke up first.

"Of course it is, George gave it to me to give to Payton!" Payton gasped at Ginny's words. "He wanted me to slip it on your dresser so you wouldn't know it was from him. Apparently he wants some information from you."

"That is so sneaky," Payton hissed.

"Well that is my brother for you," Ginny said as she made a silent vow to herself to hex George next time she saw him.

"I do hope you plan on getting him back for this," Hermione interrupted.

Payton smiled as a plan was already forming in her mind. "I fully intend too," she said.

George looked at the group of girls that were entering the great hall for breakfast but he saw no sign of Payton. Ginny had assured him that Payton had the ring in her possession and he was quite anxious to talk to her.

Payton entered the room with Hermione and Ron and made her way over to Gryffindor table. She saw George and smiled at him before sitting next to him at the table. "Good morning," she said cheerfully as she set her books down on the table and made sure he saw the ring on her finger.

"It is now," George said as he returned her smile, his eyes darting down to the jewel that sparkled on her finger.

Payton took some toast from her plate and nibbled it as she looked over her schedule. George peeked at her class list, "You have a free period same as I do."

"Really?" Payton saw hers was right after potions class. "What do you do during your free period; homework?"

"Not hardly," George snickered at the thought of spending free time doing homework. "Sometimes I hang around down by the lake, sometimes around the quiddich field."

"You want to show me the lake when it is time for our free period?"

George studied her face to see if she was serious. He could see no sign that she was toying with him. "Sure. It is a nice place. I'll come by potions class to get you and we can walk their together."

"Great," Payton said with a smile as she turned around to get her juice, giving Ginny and Hermione a wink in the process.

George finished his breakfast, looking forward to spending time with Payton later in the day. He would finally find out how she felt about him and it put him in a good mood.

When breakfast was over, Payton left with Hermione for their first class together. "Did you see him look at my hand for the ring?" Payton whispered.

Hermione nodded. "It serves him right for trying to pull a fast one on you like that. And for trying to get Ginny involved in it all." The two girls hurried off to their History of Magic class giggling.

"What are you two giggling about?" Harry asked as he caught up to them. They all took their seats in the back and Payton said, "A trick I am playing on George."

"A trick on George?" Ron said, his interest sparked. "Bloody hell it isn't everyday someone can play a trick on him."

Payton and Hermione proceeded to let the guys know their plan of action. "You see this ring," Payton said as she held out her hand, "It had a truth spell on it. At least it did until I broke it. Now it is just a pretty ring."

"You are going to let George think you are still under the spell then?" Harry said, "Brilliant."

"He will be so mad when he finds out he was tricked," Ron warned.

"Oh well," Payton shrugged, "It will serve him right for trying to be dishonest."

Class began and the group quieted down, but Payton hardly heard a word the teacher said as she went over her plan in her head. She would get George Weasley and get him good. It will teach him a lesson not to pull pranks on her ever again.

Payton hid a yawn behind her hand as Professor Snape went over an invisibility potion with the class. Normally she'd be all excited about learning a new potion, except this one was one she had learned to make when she was only ten. Her Aunt Piper had been unrelentless in teaching her potions, so by the time she was a teen, she knew practically every single one that was in the Book of Shadows.

Hermione added the eye of newt to her cauldron and smiled as it turned the pearl white color that it was supposed to. Snape walked down the rows of tables and peered into each student's pot. "Perhaps the potion will make itself Miss Halliwell so that you can take a nap during class."

Payton sat up straight, and blushed, "I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

Snape frowned and glared at the American girl whom he found lacking completely in discipline. If she had been put in his house, she no doubt would have learned more. He held no liking for the carefree ways of teaching in the schools across the sea. "Might I suggest then that hurry, if this potion is not finished by end of class, you will owe detention."

Payton reached for what she needed and swiftly began preparing the potion. Ron and Harry, who had been watching Hermione, both looked at Payton as she poured several items into her cauldron. Quickly, they tried to copy her as they had found themselves completely lost in Snape's directions.

"Did she add the toadstool first or was it the spider's legs?" Ron asked as he eyed the ingredients on the table.

"Toadstool," Harry said as he stirred his cauldron which to his relief actually started looking like Hermione's.

By the end of class, they all took a sample up, labeled it, and placed it on the Professor's desk. Payton was about to grab her books and leave when she heard his growling command, "Miss Halliwell, you will stay behind. The others are dismissed."

Hermione and Harry gave Payton a look of sympathy as they grabbed their books. Payton sighed, "If George is in the hallway waiting for me, please tell him I'll be out as soon as I can."

She watched as her friends left and she went over to Snape's desk. "Yes Sir?"

He was silent for several moments as his eyes looked her over. "I have heard of the Charmed Ones," he began. "Do not expect any special treatment from me."

Payton was surprised that he would say that. "I never expected any. I apologize for the lack of attention today. I already knew how to make the invisibility potion so I found my mind wandering."

Snape did not like the tone of her voice nor the conceited smirk on her face. He picked up her vial of potion and dumped it into the trash. "You will receive an incomplete today."

"What the hell are you doing?" Payton gasped as she saw how unfair he was being. "That potion was perfect and you know it!"

"You will refrain from ever using foul language in my classroom Miss Halliwell. Twenty points from Gryffindor for your outburst. Now get out of my classroom before I add that detention that you so surely deserve."

Payton glared back at him, but said nothing as she turned and hurried out of the room. She was so upset and her mind so clouded by what happened that she had not even noticed George waiting for her. "Hey, hold up!" he called as he raced to catch up with her. He could see she was upset. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe what an asshole that teacher is!"

George couldn't help himself as he smirked, "Snape is like that with just about everyone, don't take it personally. Don't let him ruin what can be a wonderful day. The sun is shining, the birds are probably singing somewhere and we both have a free period to go walk by the lake."

Payton could not help but smile at him. He was in such a good mood that it was rubbing off on her. "Yes, let's go for that walk," she said as she reached out and took his hand.


End file.
